Broken
by EdibleSlaw
Summary: Deals with Incest.. read at your own risk. Lizzie is Molested, someone in her family did it... please read it's better than this summary, really it is.
1. Lizzie Tells Someone

**This fic deals with incest, it is not a happy fluff fic, and is femslash, read at your own risk, I own nothing but I can dream...**

**Broken**

Elizabeth Stabler went down stairs quickly running into the kitchen, "mom, can I go to the park please?"

"Take your jacket, and be back by dinner," she said quickly agreeing that her daughter could go.

Lizzie grabbed her jacket, slinging it over hear arm and once outside made her way to deli using the last of her allowance to get a cab instead to her dad's partners house.

Lizzie paced back and forth in front of Olivia's door. What was she doing here, why had she come? She had told her mom she she was only going to the park, but then came here instead. What am I doing? she wondered, this was her fathers partner. Like she wouldn't just send her back home, call her parents to come get her, or drive her there. As she paced back and forth, finally deciding to leave, she was just walking to the elevator when she heard the door open.

"Liv baby, wake up." Casey said kissing Liv's lips softly, as she stirred on the couch.

Stretching with a smile as she slowly opened her eyes, small smile on her lips as they kissed, wondering what she did to deserve a wake up like this. "Huh, what is it baby?"

"Someones outside, they have been pacing for the last ten minutes at least." she said kissing Liv one more time.

Listening but hearing nothing, "you sure babe?"

Case nodded, standing up going towards the door. "I was listening, waiting for them to go away, but their not."

Sitting up right, blinking away the afternoon's nap and sleepiness, "I'll go wait here."

Olivia got up walking to the door passing Casey, "Lizzie what are you doing here?" She asked as she ushered the teen in, not that she wasn't glad to see her, but she was here alone, and the look on her face.

Lizzie had almost made it to the elevator, but when the door was opened and Olivia stepped out asking questions, she hung her head sadly.

"I.. uhh... I just wanted to see you." she tried to lie, but she knew that wouldn't fly she had never been here before alone, only few times with her dad, when Liv had been sick and they brought soup, or dropped something off. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she could hardly hold them there.

Picking up on Lizzie's tears, Case went into the kitchen, "why don't I make some tea, and get you something cold to drink."

Walking Lizzie into the living room, Liv looked at the girl seeing her about to loose it, "hey, hey, what's wrong? does your dad and mom know your here?"

Lizzie began crying, almost hysterical as she shook her head, "no, please, please, please, please don't tell them. I'll get in trouble."

Sitting down next to the girl, Liv wrapped her arms around her. "hey, it's ok you won't get in trouble, but we need to tell them your here."

Case was in the kitchen getting tea made and a coke for Lizzie.

"No, you can't I'll be good, don't call them." she looked down at her lap tears staining her face.

Liv felt her spine go cold, be good? sounded way to much like some of the child vic's she talked to. Smiling softly at Lizzie, "I know you won't do anything wrong, why do you say you'll be good?" she knew she had to call El, but she now needed more info.

She started shaking, not capable of keeping this up. "sh.. she said, she said I had to, said I had to be good."

Case came out with the drinks, offering the coke to Lizzie before sitting down on the other side of her.

"Who said you had to be good?" She asked placing her arm around the teen, gathering her in her arms.

Lizzie looked between the two women and got very quiet once Casey had sat down.

Casey realized they wouldn't get her talking with her there, "I'm going to just take a shower." Standing up she left the room.

With Casey now gone for the time being, Lizzie felt a bit better but didn't know what to say. Liv smiled again, "please tell me, I need to know so I can help you."

The thirteen year old sat there a few more moments wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, "Kathleen did."

"She is your sister, did she say it like when she was watching you?"

Shaking her head, "no, sh.. she.. she said I had to."

Olivia was still nowhere near knowing anything, and lost.

"I didn't want to I swear, I told her no."

"Told her no to what?"

"Told her I didn't want to."

Olivia finally started to get it, the tears, the look on her face, she had seen it all before, but how was she going to tell her partner, his older daughter had touched his younger one. squeezing Lizzie to her, "Lizzie it's ok, we will make it ok, but I need you to tell me, and if it was more than once."

More sobs escaped the girl as she sat there in Liv's arms, "please Livia, don't make me, I... I.. can't." Opening the coke she looked anywhere but at her.

She pulled back looking at Lizzie, "I know your scared, but I can't help you unless you tell me."

Taking a long drink, drawing it out a few moments before she would have to speak, then finally agreeing, "Kathleen made me me touch her, I swear I didn't want to." Now she was shaking, and she pulled her knees to her chest placing her head on them hiding her face.

Casey came out just as Lizzie had finally said who. Looking at Liv she sighed inwardly knowing this would not go well.

Olivia looked over her head to Case, she nodded seeing the look on her face, this was not a call she ever had expected to make, but she knew she had to, Elliot would not like this. Looking at Lizzie, "I need to know when it happened hun, think you can tell me?"

Lizzie sat there, then finally just blurted it out. She said it had been going on for the last nine months, and how it at first was just small stuff, then how it hurt last time, and now her sister was making her do stuff all the time. "She said if I told, no, no... no one would believe me, and daddy would send me away." breaking down in a set of fresh tears.

"No ones going to send you away, we believe you Lizzie, but we do need to tell your dad, we need to keep you safe." Case said as she carefully rubbed Lizzie's back.

Stiffing to the touch, after a few moments she relaxed some.

"Lizzie I am going to go call you dad, we will work this out, I promise this will be ok, your not in trouble." Olivia said going into her bedroom to make the call.

Picking up her cell, Olivia called Elliot, "Stabler."

"El, it's Olivia, Lizzie showed up outside my door a about two hours ago, we need to talk." She sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Your place? Kathy said she let her go to the park, what's she doing there?"

"She came over scared as hell El, she said she was touched, and had to touch them back."

Elliot's face flashed anger, his face became red, if Olivia had been able to see it she would have seen he was ready to kill someone, "Who, Liv, just tell me the bastards name."

"El calm down, we need to take care of Lizzie, where's Kathleen?" She fidgeted on her end not that he could see it, but when she told him Lizzie said it was her, she knew all hell would break loose.

"She left this morning, a week long camping trip with the youth group she's with. Why, did that bastard touch her too? what's Lizzie saying? I will come right over."

"El Lizzie..." her voice trailed off for a moment, she had to do this just right. "Look El, this won't be easy, Lizzie says Kathleen did it."

Elliot felt as if he might faint, and some what sick to his stomach. No this wasn't true, his older daughter was not molesting his younger daughter, she was making it up. "She's lying Liv, Kathleen wouldn't do that, it's not true, no way."

"El, you know this is what we do, we work SVU, Kathleen told her all the right stuff to keep her quiet, I know she's telling the truth." Olivia knew this wasn't going to go well, but he couldn't be in denial when they saw this sort of thing every day.

Elliot shook his head, his head was swimming and he was sinking, "I'm coming over I'll talk to her, find out why she's making this up."

Olivia had to defuse the situation and quickly, "look El, if you really think she lying bring her a bag of clothes, she can stay here for a few nights, I'll keep talking to her, find out what's really going on." She really did believe Lizzie, but couldn't have El storming over there like a banshee.

"Ok, I'll bring her a bag and let Kathy know she's staying there a few days, I'm still going to talk to her though."

"Fine, see you soon." Olivia hung up walking slowly back out.

El went into Lizzie's room grabbed a bag for her and filled it with a few days clothes, and a set of pajamas. Walking down stairs finding his wife in the living room, "Kathy, Lizzie's at Olivia's and wants to stay there for a few days, I am going to take her a bag of clothes."

"Wait, what? I let her go to the park and she ends up at Olivia's? everything ok?" She was beginning to worry, looking up at her husband. Olivia was his partner and a cop, not like they hadn't talked or even had coffee at times, but why was her daughter there she wondered.

Elliot didn't want to tell his wife, not yet anyways of what was up, "I think she just needs to sort some stuff out. She's been fighting a lot with Dickie, just yesterday you broke them up from another fight."

Kathy nodded and sighed, she only hopped that's all it was, "ok tell Olivia, we will do dinner in a few days, least we can do for letting Lizzie stay there and cool off. The twins have been fighting a lot lately your right."

Bam, bam, bam, a loud hard knocking could be heard through the apartment as Elliot pounded on it.

Casey got up answering the door as Lizzie now clung to Olivia. Elliot pushed past her looking angry at his youngest daughter. the drive over from queens had done nothing to calm him down. it had taken him an hour and a half to get over here after talking to Kathy, and packing her a bag.

"Lizzie, why? just tell me why you'd say this."

Lizzie clung to Liv, her eyes red from hours of crying and now here was her father yelling. "da.. daddy I'm sorry, I didn't want to. she made me."

"El, calm down, this wont help anything." Olivia had hopped he wouldn't come in acting like a mad man.

Casey sat back down next to Lizzie, offering her all the support she could. "El, we see this every day, look at your daughter, does she look like she's making it up?"

He shook his head, eye seeing red, he was still yelling "Lizzie, your sister loves you, Kathleen wouldn't hurt you, are you saying it's her to protect someone else? or are you just making up stories because of your failing grades?"

Lizzie shrank back scared, she shook more as he yelled his questions, "daddy, n..nooo, it was her. please daddy please, you have to believe me." now wailing her answers to her father, why wouldn't he believe her?

Rocking the teen in her arms, Olivia tried to sooth her ignoring him for the moment, "I believe you, Casey believes you, I think your dad just needs some time."

Standing up Case moved over to El, "Look El, even you know siblings can and do this to each other, so either believe it, or get out, your scaring your daughter."

Elliot grunted frustratedly, "When your ready to tell the truth, call me. Your mom said you can stay here a few days, don't call till your ready not to make up wild stories." he walked out slamming the door in his wake.

Lizzie rocked herself on the couch, "he hates me," she wailed.

"He doesn't hate you hun, he just needs time to work this out."

Casey went into the bathroom grabbing a washcloth. She wet it, wrung it out and brought it out to wipe the girls face.

"I'm not telling stories, she made me Livia, I wouldn't lie, I wouldn't!" she cried trying to catch her breath as she felt the damp washcloth on her face.

After several more hours, a finally calm teen was resting, Liv and Case brought up the idea of dinner, at eight pm no one had eaten since lunch. "Lizzie honey, you should try to eat something, what would you like? We can order anything."

Lizzie curled up in a ball on the couch blankly staring off at the TV wasn't even hungry. "Don't want to eat."

"Well I'm hungry, how about mexican? I feel like nachos." Casey said reaching for the phone and a small stack of menu's on the table in front of them.

Olivia agreed, deciding on the combo number two, ordering some Flautas and a side of beans for Lizzie, with sour cream, and guacamole. Since Lizzie wasn't willing to order for herself, she thought it a safe bet.

Lizzie fell asleep as they ordered, and fifteen minutes later "I don't want to, no, please, don't make me." Lizzie tossed and turned crying out, Casey ran out to wake her, "Lizzie honey wake up, it's just a dream, your ok."

Lizzie grabbed Casey's arm with a start, "don't let her, please, I'll be good." she panted taking in her surroundings, she was at Livia's.

Half way through dinner, Lizzie having only taken a few bites was pushing her food around, when the phone rang.

Liv flipped it open, "Benson."

**Soooo who's on the phone? Cliffy for you... please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	2. Nightmares and Other Things

**I own nothing but I can dream...**

"Liv, it's Kathy. Elliot went to work, wont tell me anything, what's wrong with my daughter?" If you'd been there, one would see she was pacing back and forth worriedly.

Standing up, she made her way into the bedroom closing the door as to not let Lizzie overhear and make it any worse for the girl. "Look Kathy, I think you need to talk to El about this." She was trying not to get any more into it than she already was, besides he really should be the one talking to his wife not her.

"Liv, just tell me, he wont, tell me damn it. What's wrong with my daughter?"

It took a few seconds, she was having an internal debate with herself. "Look first of all, yelling and screaming wont help at all, but I will tell you."

Kathy stared at her phone for a bit, then putting it back to her ear, "tell me already."

Olivia sighed, "Lizzie says Kathleen touched her and made her do stuff, I believe her, so does Casey."

Outside the bedroom, Casey and Lizzie were still at dinner, Lizzie not eating, and Casey trying to tell her it would all be ok.

Growling into the phone, "NO! Kathleen wouldn't do that, she's making it up. My kids wouldn't abuse each other, and never sexually." Kathy just like Elliot couldn't or wouldn't believe that it could happen to them in their house under their nose. "She's been moody, depressed, some failing grades, all kids have an adjustment into a new school as they get older." She was trying to convince herself.

"Kathy, your a nurse, you've seen this before, listen to yourself." Olivia said in a calm voice thinking to herself, could they really be in so much denial?

"Keep here there till she's ready to tell the truth, we don't need her filling Dickie's head with lies." Slamming down the phone, she didn't want to believe that this could happen, how could she be expected to choose between her kids, one claiming she was molested by her older sister, Kathleen wasn't even home to ask, not like she would have asked Kathy thought to herself.

Hanging up, she went back to dinner giving Casey the look they did at work when a parent wasn't going to be of any help at all, Case sighed rubbing Lizzie's back.

"My mom wont believe me either will she?" Lizzie asked as more tears ran down her face.

"They just need some time is all. Your parents love you, they just need to work this out for themselves."

After dinner Olivia set Lizzie up in the guest room, "here's a towel and some green apple wash. why don't you take a shower and then we can watch a movie or you can try to get some sleep."

Lizzie took the stuff and headed towards the bathroom, "ok."

Casey cleaned up the take out, once Olivia was back. "Can they be that blind?"

Shaking her head as she leaned in kissing her girl friend, "no one wants to see one child is doing this to another." Liv was being the voice of reason, but she knew if they didn't come around soon, things would get a lot worse.

"NO! we see it all the time, it happens way to much, someone needs to protect Lizzie." She said pulling out of the kiss, looking as if she would cry at any moment, She knew all to well older brothers and sisters did this to younger ones.

Moving to the couch Olivia wrapped Case in her arms, "hey, hey, you ok baby? we are protecting Lizzie, she will stay with us as long as we can have her."

Casey shook her head not wanting to talk about it, she had to keep it focused on Lizzie, and off of herself, she wasn't ready to talk about it. "Yea, just can't believe it. wouldn't think Stabler of all people would just walk out on this." She curled up on Liv's shoulder as Lizzie came down the hall.

Lizzie didn't want to be alone, but not really able to stay awake, yawned, "Can I stay here for now?" She curled herself up against the end of the couch.

"Sure you can, how about some tea?" Liv watched her for an answer. "Can it be hot chocolate?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll make it baby." Casey nodded at the girl making her way into the kitchen, she got out three cups the cocoa mix and some milk. She knew the warm milk would help her sleep after the long day they had had, and wanted Lizzie to try and sleep some at least.

"Livia, think they will forgive me?"

Liv took her hands wrapping them around Lizzie's leaning in, "forgive you for what honey? You haven't done anything wrong."

Casey sighed listening from the kitchen, sadly she knew all to well and had once thought and asked that herself to people.

"I ruined everything, I should've never said anything." Her head hung down so she wouldn't have to look at Liv.

Liv shook her head fiercely, "Lizzie honey, look at me." She raised the girls chin with her hand carefully. "You didn't ruin anything, I want you to feel you can always come to me with anything, this was not your fault."

Ten minutes after entering the kitchen, Case came out with three cups of hot chocolate, carefully holding them by the handles. "Here you go baby girl," Handing one to Liz as she put the other two down on the table.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Liz was asleep, Olivia scooped her up placing her in bed in the guest room, before taking Casey to bed. "Baby, you ok? Just seam rattled by all this." She asked as she changed into some pajamas.

"I'm ok, just a long day, and I want to shoot El for all this, I can't believe he just left her here like that."

Olivia nodded as they got into bed, "he may be my partner, but he's a hot head too at times, I really hope they come around soon, Lizzie's going to need them."

"Please, please, no I don't wanna.." Lizzie kicked the blankets off, arms pushing someone that wasn't there away. Liv shot up out of bed and ran into the room, "Lizzie it's ok, just a dream, your dreaming, wake up baby girl."

Her eyes shot open, "I'm ok, just.. a.. dream.." she panted out as she looked around.

Liv stayed with her till she fell back to sleep but was up at least every hour with her, the girl had a fitful sleep with no real rest. Casey had at one point come in and stayed as well, then went back to sleep after Liv said she had it.

Lizzie opened her eyes at seven am, to see Liv on the other bed finally sleeping some, she slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, then curled up on the floor crying in the hallway not wanting to wake anyone.

While they made breakfast, Lizzie asked to use the phone, she just had to call home, she wanted her parents to believe her and not be mad at her. "Mommy?"

Kathy looked angrily at the phone, "ready to come home and tell the truth?"

"Mommy, she did it I wouldn't lie... I didn't... she made me, please mommy please, I'm telling it please." Lizzie was crying into the phone pleading and begging her mom to believe her.

"Lizzie.."

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	3. Internal Debate

**I own nothing but I can dream...**

Elizabeth held her breath, not daring to breathe as she waited for her mom to say more.

"Lizzie, I love you, but you need to tell me why your doing this, did Kathleen do something to upset you?" Kathy shook her head on her end of the phone, could it have really happened, no. no. No way Kathleen could or would do this, and for nine months, right under thier noses, how could they not see it? No this wasn't true she thought.

Crying into the phone, her voice raising up in frustration and not able to deal with it anymore she finally, like most victims that were being pushed, just spat it out. "No mommy! She did it, she stuck her.." going on to tell her all about the last time it happened the night before Kathleen had left on her trip. Liv and Case could hear her from the kitchen, but were waiting to give her some time alone with her mom on the phone. "Livia and Casey believe me!' she then hung up. She just couldn't talk anymore.

Casey looked at Olivia and sighed knowing all to well how that felt. "I'll go baby, you finish breakfast." Kissing Liv she rushed into the bed room.

She found Liz curled up sitting on the floor rocking herself, carefully going over as to not startle her, Case wrapped her arms around her once she sat down rocking the girl in her arms, "Lizzie honey," she soothed as she talked.

Shaking her head, "no, no, you don't... you can't understand. I must be the only one this has happened to." Sure she knew a bit like boys and men did this to people, her dad was an SVU detective after all, but a girl, her sister, no one could know.

"Yes I can, we get all sorts of cases at work, your not alone." She sighed inwardly hopping for now that would be enough, and her face didn't give away anything.

Lizzie looked up, her tear stained face looking into Casey's, "real... really, you mean you've seen this before?"

Sighing she nodded, not saying when or anything, "Women, as well as men can do this, honey all you need to know is we believe you, and we won't let it happen again."

Lizzie nodded, she wanted to as more, but decided to wait, there was just something she couldn't tell what though, that felt somehow like Casey understood more than what she said. Like most kids they could tell no matter how you tried to hide it something was up. "Want to get cleaned up?" Lizzie nodded again letting Casey go to get towels and stuff. "Ok breakfast should be almost done, so I'll go finish helping Liv."

With Liz in the shower and calmed down Case went into the kitchen, "She's just taking a shower, I thought after breakfast, maybe we could all take a walk or go to the mall maybe a movie." Liv nodded fishing up the bacon and eggs, "sounds good lets see if shes up for it, maybe take her mind off all this even for a bit."

Kathy went to wake Elliot up, walking in the room shaking him gently awake, "El baby, I talked to Liz."

Elliot slowly stretched as he woke up, he wondered if Liz had come to her senses and told the truth. "What did she say?" he turned over looking at his wife.

Kathy took a deep breath, "She swears Kathleen did it, even when I pushed her." She paused a moment, "Liz cried and spat out that..." Kathy told El about what Lizzie said, how she said in great detail what she swore happened.

El's face went pale, he knew most victims when pushed just screamed out the details, even if they had said it happened, it was normally when pushed that they gave more.

"She said it happened the night before the Kathleen left on her trip." Kathy shook her head still not buying it.

El sat quietly for a few minutes, looking at Kathy, "look how would she know about this stuff? I don't want to believe it either." Kissing his wife, "lets give it some time, maybe she will say who it really was, or recant, but till Kathleen comes home lets not jump to anything."

Fine by Kathy, they could call tomorrow over to Olivia's and have Liz stay there till Kathleen got home and they talked to her, or Lizzie told the truth. "your right, without Kathleen here it's hard, but El, I don't even want to ask Kathleen, she just didn't do this I know she didn't."

Elliot nodded, he didn't want to either, his older daughter was only seventeen, if he could pull his head from his ass, he would have thought where did she learn it. Who taught her it was ok to do to her sister. He was having an internal debate with himself now, but for now all he could do was agree with his wife, denial was a bad thing.

By ten am they were all showered and had agreed to go to the mall to do some shopping. Lizzie wanted to preview the new Flogging Molly CD, and loved the mall, so it had been easy to get her to agree. "Sure we can hit the CD store, Flogging Molly? Who are they?" Liv and Case asked as they left.

Lizzie happily went on about them excitedly for the first time since she had showed up on the door step. "Only one of the best punk bands ever, and you have to hear Dropkick Murphy's, they are so awesome." she went on about her favorite songs by each band who had the best beats and what not.

They ended up leaving with three CD's to convert on the computer and add to Lizzie's MP3 Player, one Flogging Molly CD, one Dropkick Murphy's, and a Dead Kennedy's CD. Livvy laughed raising her eyebrow as she read the name "Fresh Fruit, for Rotting Veggies?" Casey even laughed at that one. "Oh yea, is one of their best I love them."

Liv nor Case knew any of the bands but had been happy to get them for her.

A few hours, and a few more bags later they headed to the food court for lunch, Liv felt like chinese, Case wanted a Chicken sandwich, and Lizzie wanted corn dogs and fries, with cherry lemonade.

By late afternoon, they made their way home, Lizzie was very quiet, almost subdued as she fell onto the couch, "Lizzie what is it?" Liv asked.

"nothing.. I just.. never mind it's nothing." Casey went to sit with her whispering in her ear.

"I just wondered..." she started, before getting quiet then finally talking again. "Do you think they'll ever believe me? I'm not making it up." She felt the need to say that last part again as if her parents could hear her from there.

Casey sat there sad for Lizzie wishing she could for certain say yes, but couldn't. "I think they just need time, don't give up on them baby girl." Olivia agreed as well.

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	4. Hidden Secrets

**I own nothing but I can dream... This is Kathleen, Elliot, Kathy chapter... The start to why some things will be done and were done, but make no mistake, this will in no way excuse anything that may, or may not have happened. or that may, or may not happen later.  
**

Over the next three days, Elliot did a one eighty turn around, just when it seamed he might come around, and believe Lizzie, he decided it just wasn't true.

Kathy was in such deep denial that she thought it was just outright lies. "I can't believe she's putting us through this, for what ungodly reason would she make up such stuff about her sister?" She was really glad Maureen was no longer at home for any of this. Least someone was spared.

Elliot took his wife in his arms, wanting nothing more than to console her, kissing the top of her forehead, he could only hold her. No words he could say to make it any easier, then like a light bulb going on over his head he said, "Kathy we should go check their room, just to be sure. I don't like this at all, but this way if what she said happened did, we might see something, if not then we will know that too."

"You go El, I know this is all a cry for attention. If you do find anything I'll believe it then. There's nothing to find though El."

He left his wife, and went to their room, he was a detective so he knew how to look for things that people didn't think would be found. First he checked Lizzie's bed, her dressers, her books, under her bed, all over her side of the room. He looked for a journal, clothes out of place, maybe some underwear she was trying to hide, something to let him know what she was either ok or had been lying.

Kathy was pacing back and forth, she really did believe it was all a pack of lies, but just what if. The small tiny chance something was there scared her, what kind of mother would that make her she thought.

Elliot found nothing, not one thing to support Lizzie's claims. When he got it all put back the way he found it, he moved on to Kathleen's stuff, he looked around the way he had gone though Lizzie's stuff, but saved looking under the bed for last, when he finally did, he found a small lunch box, the old tin kind with a lock on it. with all the retro stuff back in style, these were used by a lot of kids to hide things they didn't want found. Thankfully he found the small lock was a cheap one like on a diary and was able to pick it easily, he opened it almost dropping it when he saw what was it in, some razor blades, two pieces of mirrored glass, the kind cutters used to harm themselves.

He put it all away then closed it back up, but kept it to take with him, Kathleen had some answering to do as soon as she got home. He went back under the bed and found one last thing that not only scared him but shocked him, His daughter had tried to hide some of her underclothes with spots on them."Kathy get up here, now!" he yelled.

Kathleen had managed to fake a stomach, and not be forced on the hike. She had been on this camping trip with her cousin who happened to be part of the youth group too. Now with them all on a hike, one councilor had stayed behind with her because they couldn't leave her there alone, but she was off in her tent reading. Kathleen managed to pick up her phone and call home, "Daddy, can you come get me?" Her voice sounded so sad and broken, he'd never heard her sound that way before.

"Kathleen, baby what's wrong?" He would ask questions later right now she sounded broken and sad, like she would fall apart, his normally moody outspoken daughter was broken.

"Daddy just come, please take me home." She wailed over the phone to him, her legs hurt, her thighs had finger shaped bruises. She had managed to hide them well, but her cousin had seen them, and she needed out of there before she was asked about them.

He knew she was at a camp site only an hour and a half upstate, "ok baby. I'll come get you." His mind raced with all the things it could be, he thought back to that morning, the razor blades, the under clothes, how broken she sounded, He filled Kathy in and twenty minutes later he was off.

_'Oh my god.'_ Kathy thought to herself, she hadn't wanted to believe what she had seen, seeing all that Elliot had shown her. She called Dickie's best friend and made sure he could spend the night before she collapsed, half in fear of what she had seen, and half in anger.

Kathleen, forced herself up, and started packing up her things, she only wanted to hide and never be seen again. Only hoping her dad made it there before her cousin made it back to their shared tent.

He drove up in record time, shaving off twenty minutes with his driving. His mind raced with all the things that could be wrong, was she sick, hurt, was she just missing them. At seventeen, she was old enough to be away without missing them for a week on a camping trip, last year her best friend had taken her on one for two weeks with their family, and now five days into one with the youth group, she was begging to come home?

After packing her stuff up and talking with the councilor, they started the return trip home. She stared out the window for the first twenty minutes, before falling a sleep, just as they were a but five miles from home she woke up doubled over in pain, "Owe! daddy, it... hurts..." she held her stomach tears pouring down her face, he raced towards the hospital.

Elliot called Kathy telling her to come to the hospital because Kathleen had doubled over in pain and was being treated by the ER docs. He had stepped outside to call her and have her come. "El what happened? is she ok? did she say anything?" A million questions raced through Kathy's mind.

"I don't know anything yet Kath, just hurry and get here, whatever it is she will need us both." He needed her more than he had ever needed her before, tears brimming on his eyes, barely holding it together.

Half an hour later Kathy was pacing the room waiting for the doc to tell them something, it had only taken her ten minutes to get there. She spent the last twenty pacing waiting for news. Kathleen had begged them to wait outside.

A doctor in a white lab coat with a clip board in hand, came out to talk to them, "Hi Detective, Mrs. Stabler? I'm Dr. Adams."

They both held there breath before speaking and asking what was wrong with their daughter. "She has bruises on her thighs, trauma to her lower region, and refuses to tell us anything, the bruises are finger shaped we did a rape kit, but there was no fluids or hairs. What we do know is someone has hurt her, and for whatever reason she's to scared to tell us who, we think she knows them."

Kathy lost it, falling into a chair crying, Elliot for his part looked like he wanted to rip someone head off, and really wondered if just maybe this was what happened to Lizzie, but since she was hell bent on blaming Kathleen, he had to help Kathleen first, and see what she could tell them. "Can we see her? maybe she will tell us." he added the last part as an after thought. The doc nodded and lead them down the hall to her, she would be moved to a room soon and have to spend the night for observation.

"Hi baby girl," he said letting Kathy go over to her not wanting to make things worse. Kathy took her hand smiling at her. "baby, can you tell us who did this? we need to keep you safe."

"No, please don't make me, I can't..." She had no Idea Lizzie had told them she molested her, and they would ask her later about it. Elliot looked sadly at her, " we can't stop them unless we know baby girl." Kathleen sighed, she was scared, hurt, and wanted to keep her hidden secrets. Unfortunately it was to late now, "it's..."

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	5. A Bath

**I own nothing but I can dream... Warning this chapter has SMUT, read at your own risk.**

The rest of the weekend went slowly, but for Lizzie even being safe here, she still did all the stuff she had at home hopping this time no one would come in to hurt her. Sleeping at the bottom of the bed curled up in the corner of it, her body as small as she could make it, she knew if she could make herself small enough, her sister couldn't see her to hurt her. It was four thirty am on monday when she had the worst nightmare since getting there. She whimpered in her sleep, tears slipping down her face.

Casey was up first hearing the teens cry's, Olivia started to stir and wake up, "go back to bed baby, I'll go." She kissed Liv and ran into the guest room.

Shaking in her sleep, Lizzie whimpered sadly sounding like a wounded animal. Casey could see she was reliving something bad and tried to wake her up. "Owe, please..." Casey gently tried to shake her awake, "Lizzie, wake up, it's ok."

Lizzie woke up scooting even further back into the corner of the bed, her eyes darted around trying to find a way out, "please no,." She could see Kathleen's face right in front of her, leaning in, trying to get closer. Her eyes shot open realizing she was safe, Casey was with her and not her sister. "Hey your ok, want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head, she couldn't tell Casey, no one could understand. Casey saw she was damp with sweat, knowing all to well what night terrors were. "How about a bath?" She asked as she started to get up to start one, even at this hour of the morning, a bath could help and relax her back to sleep.

Just hearing the word bath and how she heard the way it was being asked, made her stomach turn, knowing Casey meant well, did nothing to help baths were evil. "NO! no please don't, no bath." She looked so scared, she was shaking as well as hyperventilating. Begging as she grabbed onto Case's top holding here there, if she couldn't get up there wouldn't be a bath.

Taking the teen in her arms, she soothed, "Ok, no bath, no bath, I won't make you." They sat in silence for a long while as she finally regained her slow normal breathing. An hour later "Case, can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything."

"Why did you join SVU? I mean you could still be a lawyer and not do this, right?"

Casey took a deep breath not sure how much was appropriate to tell the girl, or really how much she wanted to. "I used to know a girl when I was about your age, she was hurt like you were, and no one helped." She took a long few moments before going on, "I just want to help those that have no one to help them." She really hopped Lizzie understood and didn't question it further, she wasn't going to say it had been her.

Lizzie nodded as she yawned, finally falling a sleep in Case's arms saying, "I'm sorry someone hurt you too." Casey stared at the teen now a sleep in her arms, she hadn't even said it was her, but the teen knew, she should have known, kids always pick up on stuff even if you don't say it all, even with all there innocence.

Two days later after their talk, three days in all since she had talked to her parents, Lizzie sat quietly wondering why they wouldn't even call and see if she was ok. She really wondered if they cared at all about her. No one knew Kathleen had come home early, or been in the hospital. Lizzie was on Casey's lappy playing cubis online when Olivia walked in, "We were thinking about grabbing dinner in an hour anything special you'd like?"

Thinking about it for a bit, "can we have pizza, extra cheese, white sauce, and salami?" She looked up hopeful.

"Sure, sounds good, some garlic sticks and crunch cake too, hows that?"

"Really?" sounded great to her.

"Yea, so why not take your time and relax? Have a bath, no rush."

Lizzie turned a pale shade of green, since she had let it slip she had issues with a bath, she had felt nauseated just thinking about one, the only good thing was Olivia's apartment had one and half baths, so never had to look at it, unless for some reason she was forced to use Olivia's. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom in the hallway getting sick as soon as she made it to the bowl. Olivia ran in after her, holding her hair as she rubbed Lizzie's back. "I'm ok, think I'll just shower if that's ok." Liv nodded at her once she was done getting sick and seamed a bit less green.

Case looked up at Liv as she came in the bedroom, "Lizzie ok baby?"

Liv went and sat down on the bed next to Casey sighing, her face showed how worried she was for the girl, "I'm not so sure, I mentioned she might want to come in and take a bath, then she turned pale and green, before getting sick." Casey leaned in kissing Liv, "it's ok baby, I don't know what all happened, just that Lizzie begged me the other day not to make her take one, I think some of what went on happened in the tub."

Olivia nodded feeling defeated for causing Lizzie to flash back or have more pain. "Ok I won't mention it again."

Casey kissed her girlfriend again, kissing softly on each eye, moving down her face, kissing her cheeks slowly making her way to her lips, she teased Olivia with her tongue tracing her lips with it, before moaning into the kiss and exploring Olivia's mouth. She ran her tongue over her teeth, flicking it teasingly over Liv's tongue, drawing out a low moan of her own. after pulling away needing a breath, she moved to Liv's ear, the one spot that sent jolts straight down to Liv's heated center.

"Oh god Case," she moaned tilting her head giving her more access as wetness pooled between her legs.

Casey grinned, her hand traveling over Liv's body, pulling her shirt over her head and off. Casey's right hand made to her breast brushing it softly in between pinches as her other hand undid the back of Liv's bra. Once the bra was off she lowered her mouth sucking and licking her nipple making it hard as small jewels. She payed both breasts the same attention, making sure not to leave one out.

Casey then moved her hands down to Olivia's jeans unbuttoning them, slipping her hands down to play with Liv's shorts underneath. "Baby, if you keep this up I'm going to push you down and take you." Casey gave a small grin, shaking her head no. "Later love, this ones all for you." She brushed over Olivia's hot wet center though her shorts under her pants, teasing her with insistent but maddening almost feather light touches. "Ugh," Liv groaned under her.

Liv gasped as her girlfriend slipped her hand under her boy shorts making direct contact with her tight bundle of nerves. She lifted her hips off the bed pulling her jeans down and gaining more contact with Casey's hand. Casey dipped down teasing her opening and taking the wetness that pooled up to her hard bundle of nerves stroking it feeling Liv's stomach muscles tighten as she did so. Olivia panted, with small gasps escaping her lips trying to draw out the feeling for as long as she could, Case's fingers were now stroking her inner walls finding her one spot that made Olivia see spots and feel flames flicking over her stomach. Finally not able to hold back any longer, "baby.. I'm gonna.. come..." she panted out. Casey kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing inside faster, and stroking a bit harder with her thumb, her mouth taking in Olivia's cry's as she came, calling out her love for her.

A few minutes later Liv pulled on her pants and top, then laid contently in her loves arms. "God Case, that was, wow.." She didn't really have any words and Casey loved it when she rendered Liv without words.

Lizzie knocked on the door, her hair wet, she had on loose pants and a t-shirt. even in the summer heat, she felt the need to be fully covered. "Can I come in?"

Olivia kissed Casey one last time, "sure come in baby girl."

Lizzie came in sprawling out at the end of the bed, as Liv and Case sat up a bit, her eyes red from crying, "sorry I got sick earlier." She looked at Casey for support, as a look was passed between them. "I won't have to take a bath here will I?" Her voice broke as she asked sounding more like a little kid than one of thirteen.

Olivia looked at Liz, then Casey, then back to Liz, "no Lizzie, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to, if it makes you uncomfortable, you never have to take one."

Lizzie smiled in relief as she moved to lay her head on Casey's lap hopping the older woman wouldn't mind. Olivia watched, making a mental note to talk to her girlfriend later about it. "So, when we were at the mall I picked up Jenga, and Life, and Monopoly. I say we order dinner and play games tonight."

Case ran her hand through Lizzie's hair soothing her. "Jenga, haven't played that in years, sounds great. Lizzie what do you say?" Lizzie nodded, "yeah games and pizza, I'm up for that." She sighed happily as Case eased her fears and Liv let the earlier incident drop without more questions. Lizzie was even more grateful she'd never have to worry about a bath while there again.

Olivia called into work on monday, "Cragen," he said picking up his phone.

"Capt," Olivia started, "I have some time off and need at least a week, something came up." Slightly worried, "Everything ok there Olivia?" She debated on just what to tell him, it wasn't her place to tell him about Lizzie, Elliot could if he felt it was needed, but she had to say something. "Everything's fine, My brother just needs some help with a few things this week." He wasn't buying it but he agreed anyways knowing when the time was right she would tell him. "Take care Olivia, and don't worry take the week off." Casey had also called and gotten time off work, she wasn't going to, but since Lizzie was attaching herself more and more to her, she felt she needed to be there for her.

Lizzie was playing games on the lappy. Olivia walked into their bedroom pulling Case into her arms snuggling on the bed with her, "last night, the look Lizzie was giving you, anything I should know, did she tell you something she didn't tell me?" Case curled up happily into Liv's arms, the smile leaving her face, "no baby she didn't." Olivia prodded a bit further, "well I saw the look between you too, is there anything at all I should know? It was like she knew you knew how she felt. do know know what it's like?"

Casey froze up not wanting to answering her, but it seamed Olivia was now either worried, or felt left out somehow and Casey had to think of what to say. "I, uh... I... I just think she feels she needs one of us more, so she doesn't feel smothered." Not that it made much sense, but she did try to reason it out. Olivia looked down, looking into Casey's eyes, her face being pulled up with Olivia's finger under her chin.

"Baby what it is? you can tell me."

Casey couldn't stop the tears from coming, shaking her head, "I... it was... it's nothing baby, please I can't."

Olivia let Casey cry it out on her shoulder, then kissing some of her tears away, brushing the rest with hand away, "it's ok baby, you'll tell me when your ready." Casey nodded as more tears spilled.

Olivia's stomach started to growl around lunch time, knocking on Lizzie's door, "Lizzie, want some lunch?"

Lizzie sighed inside the room, "NO! I'm not hungry." She sounded irritated and mad, Liv opened the door, "hey there baby girl, you should eat, you didn't eat breakfast, and nothing since pizza last night."

"Why do you always want me to eat? I'm not hungry." Lizzie huffed at her, she was starting to get moody and angry, she missed her mom and dad, and they wouldn't even call. Olivia only nodded and let it go. "If you change your mind, you can make a sandwich later."

"Fine, whatever." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Olivia's phone rang an hour later, seeing who it was she picked up, Casey had answered Liv's phone since Liv was showering, and it wasn't work calling. "Hey El."

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	6. Truth and Lies

**I own nothing but I can dream...**

Kathleen was just about to speak, she had only managed to say "it's," but a lump caught in her throat, the fear in her eyes making her look like a lost child, not a girl almost eighteen, a near adult. She saw the look in her parent's eyes, heard the way they begged her to tell them, but she couldn't she just couldn't do it. She was not as strong as Lizzie had been, not that she even knew Lizzie had said anything. "It's nothing, no one did anything." She spat, trying more to convince herself than her parents.

Kathy looked ready to cry and Elliot wanted to punch a wall out, the fire in his eyes showing his anger, not at Kathleen, but whoever had hurt her. Elliot looked softly at his daughter willing her to speak, but getting nothing out of her had one last tick up his sleeve, "Kathleen we know about the bruises, we know you were hurt, if you tell us we will keep you safe."

She shook her head biting her lower lip, shit she thought to herself. They know about the bruises, think fast, come on you have to tell them something. After a few moments she had a plan, not that it would look good, but maybe just maybe they would buy it. "Kieth, I know we should have waited, please don't hate me daddy, please." she begged. Keith was her boyfriend for the last year, and even if he was a virgin as long as they didn't ask him no one would know and she could claim they had just gotten to physical.

They tried for the next thirty minutes to get Kathleen to talk, to tell them what really happened, but soon she wasn't even talking at all, and if she wouldn't say who it was what could they really do? "Your not to see him again then, not only are you way to young for sex, he left bruises on you. Your also not to call him or text him." They never believed that he would hurt her, he was more of a teddy bear than anyone that would hurt her, always respectful and nice.

Kathleen cried, "that's not fair, I swear we wont do it again, I know it was wrong, please let me talk to him and tell him were to young for this." She looked at her mom trying to get her to see her side. "No, I agree with your dad, no more seeing Keith, or do you want to tell us the truth, who hurt you?" Kathy was not budging one inch on this.

"Fine, you hate me, just ruin my life." Kathleen huffed crossing her arms in front of her, then said she was tired and wanted to rest, she was going home tomorrow and would sneak out to see him if she had to.

Kathy and Elliot sat next to the bed watching her in a fitful sleep, they couldn't just lock her in her room to keep her safe, and there was still the matter of Lizzie, they had to ask, Elliot had to know, even though he couldn't believe she would, but with all the questions still looming over them, he had to get this one out of the way sooner than later. Kathy sighed leaning on El's shoulder, "what are we going to do? she wont tell us anything, how can we keep her safe if she wont talk?" Elliot ran his hand over his face, "I don't know Kath, we just have to hope she tells us sooner than later, and before anything more happens."

After an hour of talking, still trying to work out who it could be between themselves, finally just watching her sleep, both starting to nod off, when Kathleen started stirring in her sleep, "NO James, no, owe please don't do this." She mumbled, tossing and turning in her sleep.

Elliot put his hand on her shoulder trying to wake her up, as his mind raced, who was James, and why she was begging him to stop something that seamed to be hurting her, his baby girl was hurting and all he wanted to do was fix it for her and make it better. "Baby girl, wake up. Kathleen, come on honey wake up, your having a bad dream."

Kathleen threw her eyes open recoiling from her father, "no please, please no." She sunk into the bed moving as far back on the small bed as she could. She slowly blinked looking around remembering she was in the hospital and not with him.

"Baby girl, who is James?"

"James is just a kid, why?"

"You had a nightmare and said no James, no, owe please don't do this." Elliot took a deep breath blinking away the tears that threatened to spill at the thought of whoever this was hurting his little girl. "Did he do this to you, you have to tell me please baby girl, please, he can't hurt you now, just tell us." Kathy had sat upright when she heard Kathleen, but let her husband talk to their daughter hopping he could get her to talk.

She looked frightened, but also blushed. She didn't want to be having this talk with her father, under normal circumstances talking about sex with your parents was hard enough. Nodding finally, She couldn't bring herself to say it just yet, "he was a friend of Jenny's friend, we all used to hang at the park." looking away very embarrassed, she got really quiet.

Elliot went to the other side of her bed, gently taking her hand, as her mom took reached for her other hand, "what's his last name baby girl?"

She scooted back over a bit closer to her mother as she shook her head, refusing to give up his last name. "it doesn't matter, he moved, his dad got a job in California, they left the day I did for my camping trip."

Again they tried to get his last name and after another hour and a half she wouldn't give it up, they sighed defeated, they could ask Jenny, but if it was a friend of her friend she might not know either. Finally they asked how she knew he moved, if they couldn't get his name, at least they needed some reassurance she was safe now. "I called Jenny before we left, she said his mom brought him by to say goodbye to them all at the park."

Nodding as he listened to her, Kathleen sighed in relief as it seamed he finally believed her, and for once this was the truth. "Kathleen," he started, not really wanting to ask this at all, but knowing he couldn't call Olivia without asking her. "Yea, dad?" she asked.

He looked at Kathy for support, she knew what he was going to ask and although she didn't want him she had already said before they needed to. After several long minutes he couldn't make himself do it so Kathy spoke up, "Baby girl, is there any chance, Lizzie was hurt in someway like this? did he make you do things to her?" She let out a very shaky breath praying the answer was no, then it would all be a lie, and Kathleen wouldn't have touched her sister, she knew her kids weren't capable of this.

Kathleen's mind raced, shit why were they asking? She told Lizzie not to tell, told her she would sent away, no one would help or believe her, she said all the right things, the same things James had said to her, all but the sending her away part, Kathleen was old enough to know that part wasn't true, the rest had been easy to convince her of. It had all started out so sweet and innocently. "NO! I.. I didn't, couldn't." She lied. "Did she lie and say I did? she's lying she is." She sobbed big fat tears, coughing trying to catch her breath.

Elliot left Kathleen with Kathy and went into the hallway to call Olivia. He would talk to her friend jenny later and make sure this kid was gone and just on the off chance she knew a last name, but for now felt a bit of relief. He dialed Olivia's number waiting for her to pick up, hearing Casey's voice, "hey Case."

"Hey El." he asked to speak with Olivia, "my partner around? need to talk to her it's important."

"She's in the shower, you can call back or talk to me." She looked at the phone wondering why he was calling now after the display in the living room the other day, she was sure he wouldn't call or come around without prodding. "Ok I can talk to you, and you can pass it on." Elliot told her about Kathleen, then said he asked her about Lizzie, "She says she didn't do it, swears Lizzie's lying, I know she's not capable of doing it, we believe her."

Casey was seeing red, she wanted to throw the phone across the room, through gritted teeth, "Elliot, you should know it can and does happen, specially after a kid is abused, they are taught it's ok, it's normal, it doesn't matter that he is a kid too."

"She didn't do it, Lizzie is seeking attention, that's all. I want to find out why."

Raising her voice, "Elliot, we have seen this, remember teddy, the teen that had the porn site? he started abusing his brother because of what his father did to him. Kathleen did this to Lizzie because of that kid abusing her. She needs help, Lizzie too, and if your just going to take Kathleen's word for it all, then I think your an ass." She was crying now, not only for Lizzie, but herself, no one had believed her, and she was damn sure not going to let Lizzie go though that too.

"I'll call back later, I need to make sure Kathleen's ok." he said angrily as he hung up.

Olivia came out to see her beloved crying, rushing over to take her in her arms, still damp from the shower. "Baby, what is it? what's wrong?"

**so just what did happen to Casey? and who could have done it? more reviews means I might not make you all wait to long to find out. please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	7. Casey

**I own nothing but I can dream... I wasn't going to update so soon but someone (cough, cough) not naming names LOL said to get back here and tell us what happened to Casey so here it is.**

Dropping the phone, Casey cried into Olivia's embrace. She wanted to tell her but right now all she could do was cry. Olivia held her for a while then lead her to the bed keeping one arm around her trying to comfort her till Casey felt up to telling her what was wrong when Lizzie knocked on the door. "Can I go to the park for a bit please?" she asked, she just needed some time away from being cooped up, she wasn't planing on running away or anything, but felt like cabin fever was setting in, they had only gone out once since she had gotten there, and wanted some time alone. "Sure honey, but don't be gone to long and go to the one down the street." Olivia knew there was one only four blocks away and it was only 3pm. "Be back by five, no later or I'll come looking for you." She said through the door. "Yeah yeah 5pm no later, bye." Lizzie quickly left before anyone could change their minds.

Casey stiffened up in Olivia's arms. She saw flashes, just images of her as a small child, she was ten and huddled into a corner, the door creaked opened as he walked in. She curled herself up into a tight little ball, if she made herself small enough he couldn't see her, she prayed. _'Make me invisible, please make me invisible.' _she used to pray for that every day hopping that this time it would work. He scooped her up walking her to the bed placing her down on it.

She pulled herself back to the present, she tried to shake out the images of her brother, then saying _'Your ok, your not ten anymore,'_ in her head. Olivia felt her stiffen up and gently rubbed her shoulders trying to sooth her, to get her to feel she was ok and no one was going to hurt her, she didn't know Casey's story but knew something had happened, in this line of work she had seen this before.

She tried to relax into her girl friends touch but couldn't. she suddenly had another flash, she was eleven, she had told her mom finally and was sent away to live with her aunt and cousin. her mom hadn't believed her and sent her away. _'Make me invisible, please make me invisible.' _She was praying that same prayer, but this time she slept next to her cousin, her aunt at any moment would come in and take her to her room. Casey shuddered as she heard her aunt's words in her ear, her hand on her back, damn those words, it was only one word one word that all her life she had hated. It made her cringe and always had to stuff it down when it was used. _'lover' _her aunt said it every time she touched her back, but how could she tell anyone? Telling your girl friend she couldn't use that word, she had thrown up the first time she heard Olivia say it and lied about why she got sick as soon as she said it while in bed one night.

"Case, baby you with me?" Olivia saw the distant look in her eyes.

"I, I.. huh?" Casey looked at Olivia almost as if she had been speaking french, then realized she had checked out for a moment. "I'm with you." Taking a deep breath she wiped her tears out of her eyes. Olivia planted a small kiss on her cheek, "Want to tell me where you just went? Please baby."

"This stuff with Lizzie, I feel so bad for her, I... Uh, I know what it's like." She held her breath praying Olivia wouldn't think less of her.

"I feel bad for her too, El needs to get it together along with Kathy." Still rubbing her shoulders, noticed Casey's eyes were full of pain, and could feel there was more she wanted or needed to say. "You know what it's like?" She held it together, only a soft look of love in her eyes for her, "Tell me baby, please."

Seeing as she wasn't being pushed away or rejected Casey slowly went on, "I do, when I was ten my.. my..my brother started coming into my room and he, he, well he forced himself on me." She said in stuttering rush, as if unless she said it all in one breath she would explode. Olivia had never met her bother, but knew Casey refused to talk to him or let him know where she was. Olivia's anger for what Casey had been through was raging inside of her, but for Casey sake she took a calming breath steadying herself as she listened.

"I told my mom when I was eleven, my mom called me a liar, slapped me and sent me away to live with my aunt." She swallowed a hard lump in her throat, before going on, "two months later my uncle had a heart attack and passed away. After that..." She felt herself getting sick and ran to the bathroom, Olivia followed her holding back her hair for her as she lost the little bit that was her lunch. sliding down leaning against the tub she finally went on, "after that, my aunt started taking me into her room, she used to rub my back and call me lover." Casey broke out in fresh tears not able to go on, as Olivia finally got why anytime she tried to rub her back she got so tense.

"Oh baby, that's why when I called you that you got so sick, I'm so sorry love, I will never use that word again." Olivia was boiling in anger at the people that hurt Casey, and herself for not getting it sooner, she had hurt her calling her that and never thought about asking why she was so sick over it. She had bought the lie.

Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry I should have told you, I'm sorry. please don't hate me, don't think I'm sick and perverted." She sounded so small, Olivia's heart broke for her, rubbing her shoulders careful of her back at a time like this, she didn't want to make it worse. "Case, look at me." Olivia brought her hand up to her chin lifting her head to look into her eyes, "nothing could make me think that, you were a kid, it was their fault, your not perverted, I couldn't love you more than I do right now." Olivia meant it too.

Casey looked at her questioningly, "You couldn't?"

Olivia shook her head, "not even if I tried, I love you more than ever for trusting me with this, and telling me. Your the strongest woman I know, I love you baby."

Smiling through her tears as they slowly subsided, "I love you too baby." Standing up she washed some cold water over her face, Olivia stood up walking out to give her a moment to gather her thoughts.

It finally dawned on Olivia why the child abuse cases like Shane Mills had gotten to her, the boy that raped his teacher then sent to the inpatient place for juvenile sex offenders that had his arm shattered and was raped himself in there, no wonder she said it _'Why not? I convict kids like Shane all the time, and I have no idea what happens to them afterward. I should have checked before I put Shane into that hole.' _Before that there was Teddy Winnock, he had his own apartment, and molested his brother cause his father had touched him. As Olivia thought back over these cases it all fell into place.

Casey came out a few moments later from the bathroom looking into her girl friend's eyes, with a sad but small smile, "lay with me baby? please." Olivia nodded making her way to bed situating herself with her arms open for Casey. Shaking her head, "no please just lay with me." She curled up on the bed needing Olivia close, but couldn't bring herself to say she couldn't be touched. Olivia felt slightly hurt, but only slightly as she realized it had taken so much for her to tell her all of this, she just needed some time. "I love you, if you just need me close then I will just stay close." Casey reached behind her squeezing Olivia's hand to let her know she loved her too and just needed this.

Lizzie was walking back to Olivia's tears in her eyes as she made her way up the stairs and into the apartment. Casey was in the shower and Olivia was watching TV waiting on Lizzie to come home. "Hi honey, have fun?"

Lizzie shrugged, "was fine, anything else you want to know?" she was showing more attitude again.

"Lizzie, we love and care about you, but you've had an attitude for the last few days, this has to stop, I know your hurt but you can't just huff and puff at me when I try to talk to you, want to tell me what's going on?" Olivia's voice was soft but left no room for debate as to how she expected to be treated.

Lizzie went over attaching herself to Olivia's side, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, it.. it's just my mom and dad hate me! they hate me, they wont believe me wont even call me, why do they hate me?" She spoke so fast Olivia had to try and clam her down so she could understand her, after a few minutes, "Oh honey, they don't hate you, Kathleen's home now and is in the hospital." Olivia told her, explaining what she knew but leaving out details that she knew her parents needed to tell her, like the bruises. Lizzie shrank back pulling her knees into her chest as she rocked herself. "she won't come here will she? please no no I can't I wont you said I was safe."

"That's right, she wont be here, I wont let her hurt you again, we believe you, you are safe here." She was trying to reassure the teen. Lizzie slowly nodded, "good."

Casey walked out of the bedroom, showered changed and feeling better, her stomach rumbled and she knew she was getting hungry, "hey don't know about you two, but I'm starved, what do you say we go for some dinner?"

Lizzie suddenly didn't want to leave the house, she felt safe here, and even if her sister was in the hospital, it scared her to have her back. "Maybe we can just eat here? breakfast for dinner maybe, please?" She wasn't all that hungry but would eat if it meant not going out.

Olivia nodded her agreement, "now that sounds good."

Standing up she went into the kitchen, "ok you two someones helping me cook, Lizzie?"

Elliot went to go back into the room when her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd been so wrapped up in thinking how it couldn't happen to them, not his kids. No his kids wouldn't do that, and even after hearing his older daughter tell him how she had been abused, he never even thought that it could be a case of doing as you were taught. He felt all the air rush from his lungs as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him, leaning back against the wall his mind went right to Teddy Winnock. The whole case played out in his head, and he knew then Lizzie was telling the truth, he had to talk to Kathy and his older daughter again, no matter what his wife wanted to believe he knew in the next few days he would have to talk to Lizzie and tell her he believed her.

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review. YES al least Elliot came around with help, now will Kathy? and will Kathleen get help not just for what happened to her but what she did with her sister? poor Lizzie still feels all alone like no one can know because it was another female, will Casey talk to her and help her? maybe or maybe not evil? naw I don't do evil well but stuff to think about for you.**


	8. Showing Love

**I own nothing but I can dream...**

Lizzie was up dressed and half way through her favorite cereal, when Casey and Olivia got up. She had told them about some girls she met at the park and wanted to go see them again. She also wanted as far away from here as possible seeing as though her dad had called and said he wanted to talk to her. She was certain he was going to yell again and try to get her to take it back, she just couldn't see how only Casey and Olivia believed her. If she thought about it again she would cry and she didn't want to, she wanted some fun.

"Morning," she said not looking up from her bowl, these days she always looked away and never at anyone unless she had to.

"Hi baby girl, sleep well?" Casey asked, Olivia was in the bathroom and so it was up to Casey to make coffee.

Lizzie shrugged, "guess so." In truth she had slept badly but didn't want to say. She fiddled with her spoon as she talked, staring at it intently. "Can I go back to the park later? I want to meet up with those girls I met the other day, they seam fun."

Casey didn't see a problem with it, it was close and gave Lizzie time with kids around her own age, she didn't see Lizzie wanting to spend all her time with adults. Olivia walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee listening to them talk and was just about to agree. "sure I don't see wh-" a loud knock on the door stopped her.

Knock, Knock, Knock.. "I'll get it," Olivia said going to the door.

"Elliot, come in, what are you doing here?" Casey asked looking up from the table.

Elliot walked in looking at his youngest daughter, "didn't Lizzie tell you I called and said I'd be over?"

Lizzie shifted very uncomfortably in her seat, so what he called last night, she was hopping to be gone before he got there, and now was caught. Dang it she thought, why me? "Daddy hi, I forgot, sorry." she lied with a shrug. she "I should get dressed." Lizzie stood up before anyone could object and ran into what was now her room for the time being, all she wanted was to hide there till he left. Lizzie took her time getting dressed, wanting to make it as long a s possible before she had to go back and face her dad.

Casey stood up, walking over to him, "no she didn't, but still what are you doing here, if it's only to yell and accuse her of lying don't." Crossing her arms in front of her, she stood right in front of him not moving.

Olivia placed her hand on Casey's arm to keep her calm, all they needed was a blowout at 8am here. "Baby, lets hear him out, and if he does accuse her, the doors right there." Gesturing towards it to make her point, she hoped to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, if he really made a fuss Lizzie wouldn't get any help, and he could force her home, it's the last thing she wanted for her.

Casey nodded taking a deep breath.

"No, I didn't come to accuse her of anything, I now see she's telling the truth, you reminded me of Teddy and I realized I needed to believe my daughter." Elliot stood his ground, and glared at her, not that he had shown anything remotely human towards his daughter before, but in his mind, he had come around and he should be rewarded for it.

"Oh so it took the Teddy Winnock case to get you to believe your daughter? What I suppose you want a medal now?" Casey stared at him her voice slightly raising, so ok it shouldn't have mattered what brought him around, but for her it was to personal, and she felt he should have come around on his own as a father, not as a cop because of a case that was similar to what her daughter was saying.

"Casey, no matter what you think she's my daughter and I am here now." He raised his voice to meet hers, Lizzie was his daughter and Casey needed to but out and let him talk to her.

Olivia through her hands up after trying again to defuse things without success, "hey keep it down at least, it's only 8am." She shook her head walking back to her coffee.

"Where were you then huh? where were you when she woke up every hour with nightmares, when she puked, when she balled herself up in a corner? huh? how about when we suggested a bath and she got so scared she puked just at the thought of it El?" Casey was not letting up, he needed to know.

Lizzie ran out of the bedroom, tears streaking her face, "STOP IT, JUST STOP IT!" she screamed. Hatting that they were fighting over her she just couldn't take it anymore."I'll talk to him."

Elliot took a seat while Lizzie took one near him but on the couch, Olivia and Casey went to make some breakfast for themselves and leave them to talk. "Lizzie baby, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I was wrong."

Lizzie sat listening not believing him for one moment, she wanted to know why he believed her now, and not before. "Why didn't you believe me? why did you yell and blame me for making up stories? Why now?" She had so many questions.

He looked at his youngest daughter, what could he really say? so he went with the truth, he only hopped she understood, "we had a case with a boy that did this to his brother, Casey reminded me of it, and it made me think of you and Kathleen, I should have believed you I'm sorry."

"You only believe me cause of a case? and at that had to be reminded of it? Daddy, what about this case reminded you of us?" She was crying hard and didn't understand. she knew he worked SVU, but didn't they see this a lot?

"A boy abused his brother because someone abused him." Elliot said, taking a shaky breath, he was normally in control, but here with his youngest he was lost. The dad in him wanting to come out, but the cop in him showing more than he liked. "Kathleen was doing this cause someone did this to her, lets go home and talk this out." He wanted to take her home, and work it out as a family. He didn't tell her Kathy still didn't believe it, but with both kids in the same room she'd have to believe it.

"Does mommy, believe me?" She started to asked before she heard he wanted to take her home. No she thought she couldn't go home, "NO NO NO.. You can't make me. I wont go home as long as shes there, she'll hurt me again, Nooo please no." Jumping up she ran to the bathroom locked the door and puked.

Casey went to the bathroom knocking on the door trying to get her to open it, "Lizzie baby girl, it's just me, can I come in?" Olivia for her part went to Elliot, "El, I think it's best you go and give her sometime, you can't put her back with Kathleen, I get you want to help both of them, but it doesn't matter, Kathleen abused Lizzie." Waiting for him to say something but after a few moments and he remained quiet, "look if you can't think of this rationally, then use your cop mode, would you send a kid back to her abuser to work it out? No, I wouldn't and neither would you. Come back when you can think like a father and want to really help Lizzie."

"She's my daughter, if I want to take her home I will." He said as matter of fact, walking over to the bathroom, "Lizzie, we need to talk, please come out here."

Lizzie puked twice more before finally saying anything, "I want to stay here, please don't make me see her." begging her dad not to make her go she also heard Case talking to her and opened the door. They walked in finding her curled up into herself in the corner.

Elliot leaned down reaching to brush some hair from her face, "baby we can't work it out with you here, and Kathleen there. just let me take you home."

Casey stayed close but waited to speak up, she would give him a chance to do the right thing by Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head, "no no no, you can't make me, if you do I'll run away and tell someone at school so they take me away. I don't care what she says happened daddy. I know what she did and you didn't believe me." Elliot sighed knowing there was summer school and she was right, if she told the school they would send people to investigate and she would be removed.

He nodded, "ok baby stay here for now, I'll talk to your mom and you can spend the summer here if they want you to." He got up feeling rejected as he went to talk to Olivia.

Olivia took him into their bedroom to talk, shutting the door. "El, she can stay here as long as she likes, but I am telling you now we will help her, and we will get her counseling." She really couldn't believe he was being so hard headed and slow about this all. "Ok, we will make the arrangements, and get Kathleen into it too with someone else." They talked another thirty minutes before he called home.

"Kathy, it's El. Lizzie is going to stay here for a while, and while I know you think she's making it up, I told you I know she isn't, she refuses to come home anyways. If you wont I'll pack her some more stuff and bring it over."

Kathy was having none of it, Kathleen had asked for Lizzie when she got home, since no one had told her Lizzie was at Olivia's. "Fine with me, Kathleen's been asking for her, she needs to be here for her sister, but since she refuses, she can stay there."

Casey sat with Lizzie letting her lean on her, asking about some of the other stuff she liked to do, and what other interests she had, Casey wanted to wait till Elliot was gone before talking anything serious. "Why does he want me to go home? it's not fair. I don't want to see her." She asked not paying attention to what was being said.

"I don't know, I think he means well baby girl, just wants you both to get help, but don't worry you can stay here. it's summer and with no school for two months, we can talk more later about going home, for now your here with us."

Elliot sighed hanging up, "Kathy agrees she can stay, but I am telling you now it's not over." Walking out the door the went to the bathroom where Lizzie was still curled up in a ball, "OK Lizzie I'll drop off your stuff in a few days, you can stay here since it's summer."

Lizzie jumped up and threw her arms around her dad, she really did love him, she was just to scared and hurt for going home and didn't want to see her sister. " thank you daddy, thank you." She was beginning to hate her mom though, why wasn't she here? she pushed the thought from her mind, "Daddy, mom thinks I'm lying still doesn't she? She hates me."

"Lizzie she doesn't hate you, she just needs time." He stood up said his goodbyes and left.

Olivia came towards the bathroom, "what do you say we move from here to the living room?" Casey nodded standing up.

Lizzie feeling sick and pale on shaky legs, shook her head no, "He's taking her side, just needs time?" she cried into her hands, shaking with sobs. Olivia knelled down hugging the girl, "come on, we can't stay in here forever, I don't think lunch would be good in here." She joked as she scooped Lizzie up and brought her to the couch.

Casey sat on one side with Olivia on the other, giving the teen all the support they could, Lizzie curled up into Olivia, and tried to kiss her neck. Olivia pulled back shaking her head no, she knew Lizzie was only showing love how she had been taught, but needed to learn the right way to show it. "Lizzie, I need you to listen to me." Lizzie looked up at her tears streaming down her face, not sure what she had done wrong, "You can't show love that way, I'm an adult and your not, you never need to kiss on anyone like that to show love or gratitude, or even to say thank you." She nodded listening, "I know you think you do right now, but you can even ask Case if you want to, you don't need to, and shouldn't try kissing adults like that." Olivia's voice was soft and caring yet left no room for dispute.

Casey pulled Lizzie closer, leaning the teens head on her shoulder as she whispered, "You're not alone baby girl, I used to think that too, but she's right, and besides that, you should only kiss someone when you want to that's about your age." She went on to explain she didn't need to show affection that way and hopped she understood. "Your only thirteen baby girl, you shouldn't been kissing anyone that's older than you. not even another kid at seventeen." Even a kid of seventeen was to old for her.

Lizzie they could see needed more help than either could provide, they were going to have to see if Elizabeth Olivet had room to take her on a a patient.

For Lizzie's mind, four years or thirty years didn't matter it was someone older that had shown her this stuff, and with it starting when she was only twelve she just couldn't see past the age thing. "Ok." she said, she was old enough to know in reality thirty years was a lot more than four, but sadly it all blurred together for the moment.

Elliot was on his way home, Kathleen was sitting with her mom, her bruised legs healing well, but crying none the less. "Mom, I'm going to call Lizzie and ask her why she hates me, and is making up lies about me." Kathleen knew she had her mom wrapped around her finger, and believing Lizzie was a liar. She couldn't come tell them the truth, they would kick her out, or worse send her to jail. Besides she never thought of what she did with Lizzie wrong. She had herself convinced it was right, and she was ok._ 'He did this to me, so what if I did it to her too, I'm not going to hurt alone.' _She thought to herself. Kathleen really didn't see anything she did wrong.

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	9. Your Not Supposed To Be Here

**I own nothing but I can dream...**

Kathleen was going to call Lizzie but changed her mind, she knew now since her dad said she was staying with Olivia and Casey, she would just wait a few days and go over there. They told her she only had to stay home for two days before she could go be with her friends, and already were making calls to get her some help. Spending her two days cooped up she chatted with friends online, played some of her online games and even had a few friends come hang out, all in all it wasn't bad being stuck at home.

"Lizzie, we will come see you at lunch time, and I'll be home no later than five." Casey said as she got ready to head back to work, one of the judges had upped a court date and she had to go back early, Olivia still had three more days off but had to get a DD5 done on a case that had just started the trial phase, and so would go do that then come home by lunch.

Lizzie nodded over her breakfast, "it's ok I'll be fine till lunch, it's only a few hours, I'm not a baby."

Olivia chuckled as she went over kissing the top of her head, "we know, but humor us old people."

Casey nodded and was out the door, "see you both later."

Lizzie laughed, "yea old woman, go on I'll be fine, and it will take you a while to get to work, you do walk slow and all." she grinned ducking in case the wadded up napkin on the table made it her way via Olivia's tossing it at her head. Olivia shook her head with grin and headed out the door.

Lizzie finished her cereal and moved her bowl to the sink, she then headed to Casey's lappy which she had been told she could use to listen to her music and play on. She put her Dead Kennedy's CD turning the sound up as she surfed to her favorite gaming site, she played some Diner Dash then logged into her wow account. Before she knew it, it was 11am and both Olivia and Casey were due home between 12 and 1pm.

Lizzie heard a knock at the door, wondering if Olivia had forgotten her keys she got up from the table, opening the door without thinking to ask who it was. Lizzie stood there pale faced and shaking as she looked at her sister, she thought she was safe here and Kathleen wouldn't be allowed over, if Olivia was here she'd protect her, but she wasn't. Lizzie backed up trying to slam the door in her face but Kathleen put her foot in the way to stop it. "I just want to talk to you Lizzie, let me in."

"No, go away. I don't want to talk to you." she whispered, her voice strained by the lump in her throat. "I'm calling Olivia, your not supposed to be here."

Kathleen pushed her way in and pushed her younger sister to the couch, "why did you lie, and say I did stuff to you? I told you they wouldn't believe you, and mom believes me." She said menacingly as she held her down. Kathleen's twisted smile scared Lizzie even more than what was being asked of her she shook under her sister not answering. Kathleen wasn't planing on hitting her sister, it just happened, she slap Lizzie hard without thinking, she knew she had to find out why Lizzie told, and make sure she wouldn't tell again. "Lizzie, why?"

Lizzie cried painfully, the slap stinging her her face, "you.. you know I didn't lie." Kathleen hit her again this time in the eye. Her eyes teared up at this, and she again said it wasn't a lie. Kathleen was on a mission, she was hurting from having to admit to her parents what James had done, how he had forced himself on her, and all the lies she believed that he convinced her of. Another few slaps came Lizzie's way, "Lizzie, no one will ever believe you, once I tell Olivia and Casey your lying they will believe me like mom does, just cause you got dad to believe you, no one else will."

Lizzie tried to cover her face from her sister, not with much success, she felt so small with her sister looming over her as she was pinned down. If Lizzie was a bit older she might think her sister was on drugs or even drunk, but all she knew was Kathleen was mad, and it was her fault, she knew she shouldn't have told. "Owe, stop please I'm sorry your hurting me." she cried, wishing she was anywhere else but here. Kathleen used her knee to wedge herself between Lizzie's legs, she pushed down hard, and slugged her sister, before she stopped out of breath, laughing at her. "hurting you? you told on me, now we can't have any more fun. you ruined it all."

Casey and Olivia ended up walking through the front door of the apartment building at the same time and as they went up the elevator they kissed. "MMmm good to see you baby, if you plan to greet me like this every time, I'll have to come home for lunch more often.," Casey said playfully. Olivia laughed and playfully swatted her butt, "well I'll see what I can do."

Noticing the door was unlocked they quickly walked in seeing Kathleen pinning Lizzie down, and Lizzie crying hysterically. Olivia dropped her stuff rushing over pulling Kathleen off, as Casey went to help Lizzie. "Kathleen, what the hell do you think your doing?" Olivia yelled pulling the older teen into the bedroom so she could find out what the hell she was doing there then call Kathy. "She lied." was all she yelled back.

Olivia had her sit on the bed and stared at her waiting for her to calm down, "she didn't lie, and your not supposed to be here, call your mom NOW!"

Kathleen shrunk back at the tone of Olivia's voice and got her cell from her pocket immediately calling her mom. "hi mom.."

Kathy heard the phone and saw on the caller id it was Kathleen, "hi honey, what's up?"

Olivia glared at Kathleen, "tell her where you are, why your here, then hand me the phone." Kathleen could see Olivia meant business.

"Mom I'm at Olivia's, I came to talk to Lizzie and ask her why she lied, here she wants to talk to you." Kathleen sighed as she reluctantly handed her phone over.

Kathy waited for Olivia to get on the phone, "what's the matter? why are you bothering me, she has a right to see her sister." She huffed angrily into the phone hearing Olivia.

"She what? She was pinning her sister down, and hurting her when we came in, why the hell did you allow her to come here Kathy?" Olivia was pissed and it came through via her volume and tone on the phone. "Don't you dare use that tone with me Olivia, Lizzie is always acting like a drama queen, I am sure Kathleen was only defending herself," she shot back.

"Look Kathy I don't care what you have to say, just get her from the station after I have a Uniform come and arrest her for assaulting her sister. I'll call El and tell him to be expecting you both." She hung up handing Kathleen back her phone. "Sit here and don't move." She quickly went out to the living room grabbed her phone and dialed the station to give her capt the heads up and have him send a uniform over. Then she called Elliot, "Stabler."

"Hey El it's Liv," she started then jumped right into why she was calling, "I know we just saw each other, but when Casey and I got home Kathleen was here pinning Lizzie down, and assaulting her, I told Kathy to go to the station and then let the Capt. know he's sending a Uniform over, you might want to come too."

Elliot growled into the phone, he wanted both of his daughters to get help, and had told Kathy not to let Kathleen over there. "Damn it! ok Liv, thanks for the heads up, and yes I want both girls to get help, but how is this going to help? I told Kathy not to let her over there, you sure she hit her?" He was exhausted and knew he couldn't get Kathleen out of this one, she was now up on assault charges and if Lizzie told someone else about the rest she would be up on those charges too.

Olivia could hear how exhausted he was and all it took out of him for this, "yea I'm sure Casey is with her now, I'm keeping Kathleen in our bedroom till you get here." Olivia felt bad for him, but had he believed Lizzie in the first place some or all of this wouldn't have happened. "ok El see you in a few." hanging up she went back to the bedroom.

Lizzie was clinging to Casey as if her very breath depended on keeping her there. Wracking sobs shook her whole body, her cheek had a hand print on her, her lip was busted and her eye was black. Casey tried to sooth her rubbing her back gently as she talked, "she can't hurt you baby girl, not anymore, it's ok." When Lizzie was calm enough Casey told her they had to go get her checked out, and pictures taken so Kathleen would not be allowed near her again.

Lizzie looked at Casey fearfully, "will they ask about other stuff? I don't want to tell them."

Casey smiled her arm now around Lizzie, "no baby girl, not unless you want to, just tell them what happened today, and if she ever hit you before."

Lizzie looked away at her last statement, she didn't want to have to say if she was hit before, but she did have scratch marks on her, from the broken mirror piece Kathleen had used on her. "well I uh.." she started, but stopped herself just pulling her pant leg up reveling her scratches. Casey looked over her leg seeing about a dozen scratches.

"Did Kathleen have anything to do with those?"

Lizzie nodded.

Elliot and the Uniform got there at the same time walking into the apartment, Lizzie was now in her room with Casey, and Olivia was sitting with Kathleen who was crying on the couch.

"Kathleen, what were you thinking?" He asked as the Uniform was lead to Lizzie's room to ask a few questions.

"She lied." Kathleen spat again.

Once Kathleen was lead out and Elliot had talked to Lizzie for a moment, he told her he loved her and would be there for her from now on, but she still wouldn't believe it, so he left to go deal with his wife.

Casey had to be back for a 2:30pm court appearance but promised to meet them at the hospital right after, it was now 2pm as she kissed the top of Lizzie's head and then kissed her girl friend rushing out the door. Olivia held Lizzie for a bit calming her down before they headed off to the er to get her looked at. Lizzie sighed worriedly afraid they would take one look at her and know all the other stuff her sister had done to her and made her do. She slowly made her way to the door not really wanting to go. "Livia? do you think they will see the other stuff? you know like just look at me know how sick I am?"

Olivia lead Lizzie out of the apartment whispering, "no baby girl no one will see it, they will only know if you tell them, and your not sick, none of this was your fault."

Casey rushed out of the courthouse at 3:15pm forty five minutes after court had started back up and made her way to the hospital, going up to the er desk, "I need to know what room Lizzie Stabler's in, she's here with Detective Benson." She flashed her ADA badge at the nurse waiting for an answer. The nurse smiled looking up what room she was in and walked her back there, after thanking the her Casey walked in.

"Casey!" Lizzie cried as she ran over hugging her, "you made it." Olivia smiled as she watched Lizzie reach out to her, she was grateful Lizzie still had faith in the two of them even if she clung to Casey more. Olivia knew it was nothing personal, but that they had so much in common no matter how bad it was, she could see how Lizzie could relate, but didn't know if Case had told her everything or even if anything at all was said.

"hey baby girl, of course I did, how you feeling?" she wrapped her arms around the teen, smiling.

"I'm ok I guess, you and Liv were right, they didn't see." She held on to Casey till the Dr came back in to clean up her busted lip and clean the cuts on her leg.

"Ok Lizzie hop up here for me please, lets get you cleaned up now that we have the pictures we need, then you can get out of here." Lizzie got back up onto the exam table letting the doctor fix her up.

An hour later they left the hospital heading for the station so she could make a statement, when it was all said and done, it was close to 8pm and they were starving, "Ok Lizzie anywhere you want to go for dinner is good, your choice baby girl." Lizzie grinned "Hard Rock, my friend went there a few weeks ago with her aunt from out of town, said it was a lot of fun, please can we go?"

"Ok Hard Rock it is." Liv and Case said at the same time.

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	10. No Trial

**I own nothing but I can dream... Smut Warning**

Elliot stared at his wife, he couldn't believe she had let Kathleen go anywhere near Lizzie. He knew she didn't believe it, but he did and made more than one comment on it, but he couldn't make her see it. Still he had thought they agreed at least for now not to let Kathleen near her. "El, she told me she was going to call her. How was I supposed to know she was going to go over?" He shot daggers through her with his eyes, "God Kathy she's seventeen, you should have checked in with her when she went off without a word, I wanted to get them both help now look at what you let happen."

Kathleen was sitting in an interrogation room Kathy and Elliot were outside having a heated argument. Looking into the room they could see Kathleen crying, she knew she wasn't going to just be allowed to go home and her dad looked so disappointed and angry, she just didn't see a way around it. Knowing she would cop to it, but also knew she would say she was provoked. She was muttering something to herself but hadn't turned on the intercom to listen in so had no idea what it was. "I'm sure Lizzie pushed her too it, with all her lies and stuff, come on El you can't be so blind, Kathleen didn't do that stuff to her, and all the lies pushed her to hit Lizzie." Elliot stared at his wife shaking his head, "No one asks for this, nor do they push someone to put a dozen cuts on them, if you wont see it for what it is we have nothing to talk about, I'm going to go ask her why she did it." He was going in a father not a cop, but he had to know.

He opened the door leaving his wife outside as he went to talk to his older daughter. He pulled up the chair next to her, pulling her into a hug before he let go, "We just need to know why you did it honey, what made you go over there and hit your sister, and I found your lunchbox under your bed with the broken mirror pieces in it, so don't even say she did it to herself, we know." He tried to keep a level head but was having a hard time.

"Dad, I.. I uh, well she lied, I didn't do that other stuff, and she had to learn not to lie about me." she broke down in a fresh set of tears, going from one emotion to the next so easily it almost scared him, he'd only seen this before in his mom, she flipped back and forth so easily. "She did the cuts to herself, I didn't do anything." She spat getting angry. Just like his mom he didn't want to see the bipolar in her, but like when his mom would chase leaves with the car and him in it, she never said she had any issues either.

After a while he knew he had to do something, "fine, but you need to own up to it, we will have a shrink come see you." Kathleen wrung her hand nervously, a few of her friends had seen them and knew they could see things no matter how you tried to hide them, one of them had seen one when her brother had killed himself and girl was always so sad anymore, Kathleen never wanted to have to see one, "You can't make me talk."

Kathy waited as Elliot came back outside, "well? did she say she did anything? I bet not," She shot at him. He shook his head, he couldn't believe his wife, this was nuts and she was being blind or stupid at this point. "No your right she didn't, we need to have her evaluated by a shrink, I don't like it, but if she does have something like being bipolar we can get her help and not locked in a jail cell." She shot him a look, "she doesn't need a shrink she needs us to believe in her." she spat angirly at him, "I think you should move El, I can't live with you if you can't believe her." She stormed off going into the room with her daughter.

Olivia walked into work dropping her jacket on her chair and her purse at her desk, she went over to the coffee machine finding the reminents of Munch's usual sludge, pouring herself a cup adding three sugars and some cream before making her way back to her desk.

She looked up smiling as Elliot walked in, "Morning El." Their usual banter taking over as they never really stayed angry at each other for long. "Morning," he replied. He leaned on her desk looking around realizing they were the only two there, so he took the opportunity to tell her about Kathleen, Lizzie still refused to call or talk to him unless she was forced to, so he wanted Olivia to pass on the news to her. "We had Kathleen evaluated, she's pleaded guilty to cutting Lizzie and the attack on her, and in return she will be in psych ward, getting the help she needs." He knew it wasn't going to make up for anything but they had determined her bipolar and also planned on starting her on meds, maybe on them she would see with help the other stuff was not ok to do just cause she had been abused first.

Olivia looked at him not sure what he meant, he seamed to have left out some details, "ok so what did they say was wrong with her? She's not just going to the psych ward for a vacation El, out with it."

He looked around again, He hadn't wanted to say just what it was, no one knew about his mom, and it was one thing he hadn't wanted to share, "well I never told anyone, but my mom's bipolar, and so I told them I thought it might be what was up with Kathleen. I never wanted to see it I guess, but after all this I can't deny it." running a hand through his receding hair line he tried to smile.

Olivia could see there was something more but didn't push it for now, "so then both girls will now get some help." he nodded the smile fading as he debated just how he was going to say over the last three days he had moved out, and was now living in an apartment and maybe Lizzie could come stay there, then deciding better of it, knowing Lizzie was still upset he hadn't believed her right away he decided to only mention they were separated, "Olivia, Kathy told me she couldn't live with me anymore if I couldn't believe Kathleen, I moved out."

Olivia shook her head thinking what a bitch Kathy was and not only that she was blind as hell too. "El, I'm sorry, maybe you can still work it out, if you just give it time." he shook his head, he didn't want to, how could she only see Kathleen's stuff and be so stupid when it came to Lizzie?

By now Fin and Munch had made their way in with the Capt. on their heels, and thirty minutes later came out from his office, "Benson, Stabler, Jeffery's Academy just called nine year old girl Simone Stevens, in their summer program came in with bruises and cuts on her face, wont talk, get over there and see what you can find out."

"We're on it Capt." El said grabbing his jacket with Olivia following.

Lizzie walked in shutting the door behind her knowing Casey would be home any moment, she had found the girls at the park making fast friends. Olivia and Casey talked to one of the girls mom so Lizzie could stay there when they were at work, it was one thing to let her stay alone at home for a few hours, but all day every day wouldn't do. Casey walked in almost five minutes later smiling as she saw Lizzie, "hi baby girl, have a good day?" Lizzie nodded from the kitchen pulling a coke from the fridge, "want one?" Casey nodded.

Lizzie brought the drinks over sitting next to Casey, "here." As she opened her's she looked at Case hesitantly, "uh, Case, can, can I ask something?"

Casey took the soda opening it and sipping on it as she listened to the worry in Lizzie's voice, setting her drink down, she arranged herself to allow Lizzie to lean on her should she decide to. "always baby girl, you can ask me anything."

Lizzie curled into Casey's arms holding her arms around herself so Casey couldn't move them, she wasn't sure how to start this, and needed to feel the arms keeping her safe. Casey let her take all the time she needed, silently sitting with the teen. "I, uh, I, well remember when you told me why you got into working with SVU?" Casey nodded, "yea baby girl I do."

"Well," She continued, "remember I said I was sorry they hurt you too?" Casey nodded not really wanting to have this talk with the teen, but wasn't going to start lying to her, they had built up trust and Lizzie seamed to need her and the truth, besides she loved Lizzie as if she was her own flesh and blood. "I remember, is there something on your mind?"

Pausing for a few minutes she nodded, "who hurt you?" She looked up at Casey and Instantly wanted to take it back, "I'm sorry, never mind you don't need to answer, I'm sorry I asked." she blurted out tears now falling down her cheeks. Casey wiped some of Lizzie's tears away shaking her head, "no it's ok." Taking a steadying deep breath, "my brother." She would leave her aunt out of it, because like Lizzie, she felt no one really got it when a woman did this.

Lizzie's tears fell unchecked, Casey's fell too silently and after a bit her tears slowed to a stop. She kissed the top of Lizzie's head, "did you want to talk about Kathleen?"

Pulling her head away, she didn't want to be kissed, and didn't want to talk about Kathleen. "No!" She huffed, her tears turning to anger, "you don't understand, no one does, none of you had a girl do this to you, you don't know you don't." Quickly pulling out of Casey's arms she backed up to the other side of the couch.

For the next two hours Casey tried to calm the teen Down, Olivia would be home soon and dinner was yet to be made. Lizzie cried, yelled, and seamed inconsolable. Casey sighed, not wanting to do this, but at this point there was nothing else she felt she could do. "Lizzie, baby girl, I need to tell you something else," she sighed and took a few long breaths calming herself to be able to do this. "Yes my brother hurt me, but that wasn't all of it." She waited to see what Lizzie's reaction was.

Lizzie listened holding her breath not sure what Case would say next. "My aunt did too, like Kathleen hurt you." Lizzie's eyes widened, not sure she what she felt. Since this all had started she thought she was the only one, the only one that had a girl do this to them, but here was Casey now saying she wasn't alone. "Sorry," was all she managed to get out throwing her arms around her latching tightly to her.

Olivia came in twenty minutes later to Lizzie wrapped around Casey's waist, Lizzie having just fallen a sleep resting her head on Casey's side firmly attached. Looking up "Hi baby," She tipped her head up meeting Olivia's soft kiss. "I was just about to gently move Lizzie and start dinner." Olivia whispered, "let me help you with dinner."

Olivia called to get Lizzie into see Dr. Olivet, but since she wasn't seeing new patents she set her up with another doctor in her practice, . She Made the appointment for two days later and thanked her before hanging up.

By 11pm Olivia and Casey were resting in bed curled up running their hands over each others bodies lazily. "Lizzie wont need to go to court, El got her into inpatient treatment, for bipolar disorder, and the attack, so Kathleen will get the help she needs, I only hope it's soon enough that she learns the sexual stuff with Lizzie was wrong." Olivia waited for Casey to say something when she didn't she went on, "seams El's mom is bipolar, and he never told anyone, but had to admit it when Kathleen started showing symptoms, seams she was mood flipping at the drop of a hat." Casey still wasn't talking, Olivia looked worried as she looked at her, "baby? you ok?"

Casey wasn't going to accept this was the reason for Kathleen's actions, but also knew people with mental illnesses did stuff they normally wouldn't ever do. She thought back to her ex boyfriend and how she had used her position as ADA to get them not to file charges. So for her part she could see El doing the same thing for his older daughter. "Yeah, but I don't like it, that's never an excuse for this crap, I hope your right though." She kissed Liv and playfully brushed her hand over her stomach, "so how's Kathy taking it all?"

"That bitch told El she couldn't live with him if he couldn't believe Kathleen and kicked him out, he just got an apartment." She tried not to laugh but with Casey's wandering hands couldn't help it. Olivia looked to Casey for signs she wanted to stop, when she saw none, Olivia rolled on top of her and kissed her way up her jaw line making her way to her ear nibbling on it.

Casey moaned, her hand running through her beloved's hair. "Liv.." Hearing her named moaned spurred her on as she kissed the same trail down Casey's jawbone to her neck sucking her pulse point, teasing it with her tongue, biting her neck, making her way lower, undoing her shirt sliding it off along with her bra as she hooked her lips onto her breast. She swirled her tongue over her nipple sucking the stiff peak between her teeth. when it beaded as hard as a small jewel, she kissed slowly all the way over to the other breast giving it the same attention, even blowing softly over it, her hot wet mouth then the cooling rush of air, making Casey moan and arch her back wanting to push Olivia even lower.

"Tell me what you want baby, or I stop." Olivia said making a fast swipe with her tongue over her nipple, when Casey didn't speak up after a few moments, Olivia blew a breath over it and pulled back stopping.

"Liv... I, please baby, I want you, please taste me." Casey moaned almost begging. Olivia smirked and slowly made her way down nipping her belly button as her tongue swirled dipping into it. She then bit her side playfully as she worked her hand down between Casey legs, she teased her entrance and her folds making sure to avoid her clit, and not allowing her fingers to enter her just mouth replaced her hands and she dipped into her hot center sending shocks through Casey's body. She reached one hand up pinching her nipping in between her thumb and forefinger rolling it around as she brought her tongue up to her clit licking it with the tip of her tongue then with the flat of it alternating. Her other hand slowly slipped two fingers inside her hot center and found her one spot that she knew was going to push her over the edge.

As Olivia moaned at the taste of her girl friend, the shocks of it went right into her heated center as her walls clamped around Olivia's fingers. It wasn't long before Casey was pushed over the edge crying out Olivia's name in her climax. Olivia rode the waves with her, and as she milked out the last of Casey's aftershocks, she slowed to a stop before undoing herself and moving up kissing Casey allowing her to taste herself on her lips.

"Oh god Liv, WOW, that was.." She panted and soon they were asleep in each others arms.

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review.**


	11. Runaway Train

**I own nothing but I can dream... Deals with Self Abuse/Harm read at Your own risk  
**

Lizzie was getting moodier by the day, Kathy wouldn't call or talk to her, her dad was coming around but she didn't trust him. They hadn't believed her, why should she trust either of them now? Yes she loved her dad, but she didn't like him right now. "No daddy, I don't want to come stay with you, you didn't believe me and only did after she beat me up." She spat into the phone at him when he called.

She tossed the phone onto the bed, frustrated she punched the wall a few times till her hand was red, sore and swollen. Lizzie was going down hill and fast, yelling at Olivia or Casey, but less often at Casey, least she understood. "Lizzie you ok?" Olivia asked. "I'm fine, go away, it's nothing." she yelled back.

Olivia let it go for the time being walking back to find Casey, "We need to find a way to help Lizzie, this isn't working. every time he calls she sinks a bit further into her hole."

Casey nodded, "Your right, I know he's her dad, but he isn't helping right now, and her outbursts are worse with each call."

Lizzie was crying when Casey knocked on her door, "hey Lizzie, can I come in?"

She didn't answer her, she was to busy sitting on the bed with an old credit card she found, it had been broken into pieces, and had jagged edges. She was doing a really good number on her arm, the jagged edges were breaking the skin and leaving small blood trails as she went. "Lizzie answer me, or I'm coming in anyways." Lizzie was still zoned out and scraping her arm up really nicely. After a few more minutes Casey finally spoke up and started opening the door.

"Lizzie ok I'm coming in." Lizzie jumped up realizing finally Casey was about to catch her, she hid the small piece of jagged plastic under her pillow, pulling the sleeve of her sweatshirt down trying to hide the marks.

Just as Lizzie was pulling her sleeve down Casey pushed open the door seeing the red marks, "Lizzie what happened to your arm?" She took her arm pulling the sleeve back up.

Lizzie tried to pull her arm away not looking at her. She couldn't tell her what was going on, yeah she understood, but still was to painful and was sure she didn't get the need to hurt herself, no she wasn't suicidal or anything, but her emotions were all over the place. She only felt better afterwords like she was really there and this wasn't some nightmare.

**LIZZIE"S POV...**

I yank my away arm away, well I'm trying to. Why is she so obsessed with it, what does it matter? I'm not trying to kill myself, I just want, NO I need to be in control of this. I need to be the one causing this pain, the scratches, the small amounts of blood, if they looked any hire they would see other stuff too. I wish Casey would just go away. I take a deep breath hold it for what seams like forever, "nothing happened, get out." I'm yelling hopping to make her mad enough to just leave.

She looks at me shaking her head as she holds firm to my arm and refuses to let it go. She pulls up my sleeve till half way up my arm, and I sigh. She is staring at the blood drying there, but even she can see this isn't a case of trying to kill or off my self, this is just me hurting myself, so for once I say what happens to me and my body, I control my pain my emotions, my hurts. "Oh Lizzie, why do you feel the need to do this? You shouldn't be hurting yourself." She is being to kind, I can't, no wont deal with kind. Kind hurts, someone always wants something bad when they get to kind.

I look into her eyes shaking my head, I have no answers, but I know I can't stop. I guess I could, but no I can't this is not for them, this is mine and they can't have it. Her eyes are saying a lot, but I can't read them, not in this state, not right now. I shrug as she tries to talk to me. "We love you Lizzie, I love you, you don't need to do this, please just come get me or Olivia when you feel this way next time." I nod, I'll do anything as long as it gets her to drop this conversation. I'm finally able to pull my arm back, pulling my sleeve down so the marks are hidden.

I hear her say she loves me, more kind words, but these words have me flustered. I ignore the pain in my arm as I kiss Casey. I look at her as I move my lips trying to make things better. I don't really know why I feel the need to make things better, but she said she loved me. I have to show her I love her too. She pulls back placing her hands on my shoulders keeping me from moving any closer. Crying as I try to move closer again, she shakes her head no. "Lizzie, what are you doing? You can't just go around kissing people like that." I try to show her with other stuff I love her, but She won't let me.

"You said you loved me, I'm trying to show you I love you too." I say simply as if it should be obvious to everyone this is the way you show love. Kissing, sex, and getting naked, it's all I know. I feel tears, hot, wet, large ones, they are spilling down my face. Why doesn't she love me as she said. She said she did, but now she won't even let me kiss her, how can I show her? I love her and Liv and this is the only way I know how to show them. the next two hours go by in somewhat of a blur. She again tells me I can't and shouldn't need to show love with sex, and never do stuff with adults or anyone I don't want to. Finally I get with the act and have her convinced that I get it, and that I won't try it again. I even tell her I know sex doesn't mean love.

Call you up in the middle of the night?

Like a firefly without a light

You were there like a blowtorch burning

I was a key that could use a little turning

Casey Finally left my room thinking I had it in my head how wrong this was. I called a friend, the one I had been hanging with during the day while they worked. I had no idea what to say or do, I just knew I had to get out of there, they didn't love me. No one did, I had no light left in me nothing worth loving. Every time I tried to show I loved someone I was shot down. She was at least someone I could talk to, Jenny wouldn't tell anyone what I said. She wouldn't even know where I was going, but I had to say goodbye, she was my new best friend, always there for me, always helping me in the last few weeks when I felt like crap. I waited while she picked up, even at 11pm she answered. She was whispering, telling me not to go do anything.

So tired that I couldn't even sleep

So many secrets I couldn't keep

I promised myself I wouldn't weep

One more promise I couldn't keep

I never slept anymore, if I did I woke up with tears, they think they know it all. I couldn't tell them the truth, I couldn't tell them it all. These secrets were drowning me. I did want to tell them, but I couldn't. I told Casey more than Olivia, but still none knew all of it, I left so much out. I took out the lighter I had, just a small plastic one. I hung up with Jenny I didn't tell her I was running away, I just told her if I didn't see her for a while she was still my best friend. I flicked it and watched the flame come on heating all the parts of the metal up. I told myself I wouldn't cry. No I couldn't, but as it was just another promise I couldn't keep I turned the lighter to my arm sleeve now pulled up past my elbow, I pressed it into my flesh, the hot metal causing a burning sting all around the area, only to do it again three or four more times near the first one. Tears pouring as my arm is now not only scraped up but with lighter burns too.

It seems no one can help me now,

I'm in too deep; there's no way out

This time I have really led myself astray

I feel like no one can help, this feeling sucks. I can't them it all, there's no hope for me, I'm lost even to myself. How did it get so bad, so deep, I don't know how to get myself out of this, I'm not lovable. All my attempts to show people I love them turn on me. More tears, damn it I need to stop crying. At least they are silent, and no ones coming to check on me. Casey had said I didn't need to let my self go astray, but hell what does that mean? I just want to know how I let myself get to such a point. even at twelve I may be young to most people, but I feel like I'm an adult. I know what's best for me. I wish they would leave me alone. These dark thoughts memories, and dreams, I won't share them. I'm so messed up.

Runaway train, never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

I quietly move into the kitchen acting like I'm getting a drink. I have to make it seam as if it's all I'm doing in case they are up still, but since no one is I grab my ipod and my backpack. I take one last look around then sneak out the door and lock it so no one will think anything is up in the morning, I left a note saying I ran to Jenny's early. Maybe they wont call her mom. I look at the building I have called home for almost a month one last time and walk away. More tears, damn it I wish these tears would stop. Everything went so wrong, but I don't even know how I started on the track, or how to get off it. I walk with my head down, but my hands are gripping the straps to my backpack so tightly my knuckles start to hurt. My ipod is on low, I know I want to drowned out the world, but I also know not to act to lost since my dad always told me there are some bad people out there. Just never knew they were at home too. This line of thought is getting me nowhere fast, seams as if I should be able to deal with this but I can't. I'm going no where fast, even though I should be somewhere. At least I ran away from my troubles, I wont need to look at her and see that she really doesn't care or love me. Where am I, I wonder.

**please R/R the more I get the faster I update, anyone can Review. part of Runaway Train By Soul Asylum, and cliffie.**


End file.
